


People

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: One-word Oneshots [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Hi! I'm gay and yearning so I wrote a little bit about a first kiss
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: One-word Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	People

“I think,” Emma said, facing the ceiling. She didn’t trust herself to look to her left. “I see people in this way. I wonder about them- about their lives. It’s fun when Gran takes me to the city. I get to see so many people I don’t already know. I get to wonder their stories and their friends and what their life’s like. Then they’re gone, and the thoughts lost in my head. But it’s nice when it’s happening. When I’m wondering.” She smiled softly. “What about you?” Finally, she turns her head to the left, to her friend, to Alyssa.

“I see them differently.” Alyssa says, her gaze still upward. “It’s like I have three categories. People I don’t know, people I do, and people who are important to me. I don’t think about strangers that much. I never had a reason to. People I know I study because I have to, because I have to know what they’d think of me.” Alyssa turned to her. “The people who are important to me I study because I _want_ to.” 

“Who’s important to you?”

There was a silence, and all was still as they gazed into eachothers souls. Emma felt the bed shift, felt Alyssa get closer, felt a hand on the back of her neck. Felt lips on hers. Felt peace. Felt lips leaving.

She saw. Saw eyes staring into her. Saw a smile on her bestfriend’s lips. It was amazing, Emma thought, how neither of them had to say anything to know. They just had to see.

“..What did you study about me?” Emma whispered, a follow-up to an unspoken question.

Alyssa smiled. “You play guitar well. Your fingers have marks from it. You have freckles and a kind smile and when you’re focused on something your nose scrunches up and your eyebrow furrows. Before you told me you went to the band closet, I realized you never went to lunch. I realized you were in the band, I realized you were the first person to raise your hand in chemistry even if the teacher never called on you.”

“Did you realize I love you?”

“A little bit. A tug of hope in my stomach that I pushed down out of fear.” Alyssa moved closer. “I love you too.”

That was all they needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm gay and yearning so I wrote a little bit about a first kiss


End file.
